Faux Fun
Summary: Powered by the magical creatures called Feer, armed with his own wacky imagination, Faux Fun is a very dangerous opponent. One moment, you might be flooded with Bees. The next? Having your energy drained along with the rest of the planet by a disco ball. Story: 200 million years ago, the first artificial universe was created, which was called the Alpha Dimension. It was a crazy (more like chaotic) little place where playful but powerful, fairy-like beings called Feer were rounded up and placed into. The creator of the Alpha Dimension and alien wizard king, God Emperor Cosmicam Fraudulentus III, wanted to use it as a gateway universe to other dimensions and breeding ground for powerful Feer to build an empire for him, using them as his main weapon. Eventually the Feer they were sick of being treated like slaves and attempted a revolution against the powerful wizard, but it failed. Cosmicam decided they were too dangerous to use and locked the Alpha Dimension, trapping them. This story was lost to time as a fairy tale with historians marking it off as nonsense. This brings us to Eximere Deorum, a part time party magician and infamous trickster/criminal extraordinaire, who was awaiting execution for stealing multiple valuables and and top secret information. But instead of the normal death penalty, the authorities decided to use him as a test subject for the Timespace, a mysterious magic portrait that can supposedly manipulate the fabric of reality and space-time. They tossed him into it but little did they know, the plan will soon back fire, so instead of killing it him he was sent back 200 million years in the PAST. He also happened to be transported IN the Alpha Dimension as it was being closed. Trapped in this strange universe, Eximere was left confused and panicking until two special Feer, Kamede and Di'Sev, noticed and confronted him. After talking to each other for a little bit, Eximere recalled to stories of them and their power and saw them as an opportunity to escape. So he showed the a few magic tricks to convince them that he was indeed powerful but needed their help. Kamede and Di'sev happily obliged and summoned the other Feer to fuse their souls with his soul to give him their power for him to build tools and weapons.After his transformation, Eximere now had the power to get him and the Feer out of the Alpha Dimension, only to end up in another weird universe. However, that didn't bother him as he now had the power of a God, then more ideas came in his mind. He could steal, trick, lie, prank, and entertain himself at others expense and multiply that to epic proportions. It would be fun for him, but not to his foes and the people who wronged him! Eximere was no more as he gave himself a new title: Faux Fun (get it? for fun)! For the next 200 million years, Faux Fun went on many chaotic and crazy misadventures with the Feer by his side, making new friends and enemies (mostly enemies) along the way. Somewhere he be, plotting his next plan. Personality: Faux is a prankster. In fact, most of his weapons are based off of pranks he's pulled over the years. He's always looking for a laugh and some adventure. "You're either living on the edge, or merely sustaining your life essence." Appearance (I'll leave this here just in case the picture is confusing. Oh, and the picture is provided by Baconshark) Faux’s face is pretty normal looking, an inviting smile, cool 3D glasses(occasionally), a button nose, and a magician’s top hat. He has a medium-lanky body type. He has autumn red hair, lime green eyes, and tan skin . However, below his head, Faux’s outfit is…weird. Well he wears a rainbow checkered patterned jumpsuit but it can change those colors and patterns like a chameleon at any time, but rainbow colors are his default. He sports mismatched colored boots and a plaid cape. But most notably, he has a puffy pink fox-like tail (but wraps it around his waist to make it look like some kind of exotic belt) that can turn into a magic wand that contains all his stuff. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Eximere Deorum Wanted list name: Faux Fun Origin: OC '''(PenguinofFrozenWar/AChristianO'Many) '''Gender: Attack HelicopterMale Age: 200 Million years old (Appears to be 20) Classification: Human, whom is the host for the Feer Powers and Abilities: With the power of the Feer, Faux has several basic magical abilities, such as self healing (Low-Mid), Flight, Oxygen independence and even 4th wall breaking. Attack Potency: 4-B ('His weapons are of this level, as he can blow away solar systems. Duh.) '''Speed: MFTL+ '(Often crosses several galaxies when running away from space cops.) 'Lifting Strength: Class K '(Can have monsters from Eggstermination lift this much weight) 'Striking Strength: Unknown '(Why bother punching something when you can blast them with banana filling?) 'Durability: Large star level '(While he can take a beating, the blasts from some of his weapons do cripple him, which is why his healing comes in handy.) 'Stamina: Superhuman '(Can go on the run for days, is seemingly tireless when in combat.)|'''Endless with BreakFast Range: Varies from weapon to weapon, but can end up being all the way to Galaxy Level Standard Equipment: Go Bananas!- A monkey themed bazooka that fires large bananas instead of missiles. But don't be deceived, these aren't normal bananas! When the bananas go near the target, they unpeel and fire the explosive filling at right at the enemy to blow, along with the ground they're standing on, them to smithereens, with the peel landing near the enemy if they do survive that can cause even the most agile individual who walks on it to slide across the terrain at high speeds crashing to their demise. He can increase the power by eating a bunch of bananas to upgrade it up to a tier-fold! A delicious death. Suck It UP!: A vacuum cleaner that sucks up everything it is pointed at (ex:Rocks,trees,water, some death material that should be exposed to the environment) then hold it for later use. When the time is right it launches its contents with massive force. Or if Faux is serious he can just suck his foes in that black hole of a vacuum cleaner. Moon Cheesed!: Faux throws a pack of moon cheese (cheese from the moon of course) to float innocently to the target, but if those pieces of cheese are touched, destroyed, or eaten, they compress and release an alien smelling gas that causes the surrounding environment to levitate up into the air uncontrollably, which Faux then can use other cheese pieces to manipulate the enemy like a voodoo doll.Anything can trigger them to release the gas, stomping on it, squashing it, squeezing it, you might as well BREATHE on it! Tire-d: Faux throws a strange car tire like a lifesaver at an individual and if it lands on them it causes them to fall a sleep. Perfect for a followup attack. The downside is that its only for 9-12 seconds depending on the amount of tires he puts on them. BreakFast: A hammer/pickaxe/shovel hybrid made out of eggs, ham, and pancakes that can break through virtually anything and as long as the user is holding it, they lose their need to eat, allowing them to built elaborate tunnels at unimaginable speed and efficiency. In addition to being a great escape tool, it is good at destroying an opponent's armor/durability. Steal Knife: Faux Fun's personal favorite! The knife itself is nothing special as it is only a little stronger than a normal knife, but the rewards are awesome! For every landing stab Faux gives the enemy, he has a 1/6 chance of STEALING at least one weapon/ability of an opponent and giving it to Faux to use: FOREVER! Even if the knife doesn't penetrate their skin due to durability, it doesn't matter as all he has to do is land a hit. And it works on ANYONE! The catch of course is that, like said before the knife is pretty weak compared to his other weapons making it a high risk, high reward type weapon. Eggsterminator: A mini-cannon that rapid-fires explosive eggs, the special attribute being is that they are MONSTER eggs, which have a small chance of hatching a full grown monster: from a full grown bird-dragon hybrid to a laser-shooting dinosaur, this weapons is a force to be reckoned with. However, the monsters are hard to control, not so Faux will have to be careful. Puzzling Trap: Faux ducks behind a cover to put together a puzzle if he is being chased. As he puts down the last piece and the enemy lunges at him, it would seem like it does nothing: NOPE! After a delayed reaction, it explodes violently like a box of fireworks with smoke, confetti, and music to go with it as Faux escapes. The explosions themselves do little damage, making this move more of a getaway card but it still confuses and, you guessed it, puzzles the opponent. It can be made more effective with a puzzle with more pieces (foe example a 500 piece puzzle has a considerably better damage and cloaking wise than a 50 piece puzzle) but at the cost of time. Wiz-sword: A silver and gold sword that look like 2 swords twisted in a spiral. Every time he slashes at the enemy a mixture of lightning, fire, ice, poisonous thorns, and iron blades to go hurling with it. It can absorb any natural element and magic to strengthen it. This makes it a pain in the butt for mages. (That's what ya get for fighting your enemies with magic ya cowards!) ***pull: Faux enchants his tail with his magician's wand then proceeds to pull it off. The tail, as a result, turns random and unknown item and that conveniently happens to be a weakness and helps him against the enemy he's fighting, definitely making it an ***pull victory. The major drawbacks are that he can't use any other weapons along with it, and doesn't have any idea how the weapon exploits the opponent's weaknesses. For example, he can use it on Superman, and he will have no idea what to make of the green rock that just appeared in his hand. BOX-ing Gloves: Two cardboard boxes that Faux wears like boxing gloves and fights his adversaries with, nothing special right? Until you find out that the boxes are actually pocket dimensions which Faux launches at the enemy. One side of the said box opens up and traps the enemy in an alternate universe. Then Faux would try to dispose the box to close the paper portal and trap them. The catch is the more powerful the enemy is, the shorter the time the boxes can hold them. For someone around his level, this timeframe is about 10 seconds. This time reduces to about 3 seconds if the opponent is Multi-Solar System level. Bee-have: A pointer finger stick with honeycomb decor. It can summon a swarm of angry bees to sting and burrow into the opponents. The power/danger of it depends on the personality and attitude of who he's fighting. The ones with a joyful and goody-two shoes attitude are only affected with normal bees while the ones with serious, rebellious, and evil personalities cause the bees to tear them apart with their laser stingers! Ouch! An Arm-y: A severed, deformed arm of a monster Faux has killed that can summon via portal thousands more arms of more enemies to pummel the target. This weapon has a range of several meters. Cross-bow: Magic-users and supernatural beings BEWARE! This is a golden composite crossbow made from the remains of Jesus' Cross (yes THAT cross) that fires glowing cross-shaped bolts. It can negates any magic and is especially harmful to paranormal beings such as demons, ghosts, dragons, the undead, and demigods. The downside is it takes like 8 seconds to reload it (I mean, come ON) and is virtually useless against robots/high-tech users, who don't use anything of the sort. Reality Check: A red marker that alters logic itself in the form of check-marks. This weapon, when plastered on an enemy, alters their powers to be more realistic. That might not sound so bad until you look into what scientifically accurate superpowers do to the user. Play Fighting: A suitcase containing a plaid cape, a fake mustache, and a cardboard sword with strange symbols on it. This is Faux's main fighting style that allows him to fight his opponents, without really fighting them (mostly). The mustache allows him to imitate the voice and personality of anybody villain characters, fiction or nonfiction, he can come up with about, giving him some intimidation properties. The plaid cape gives him unbelievable agility and reflexes enabling him to dodge practically any assault below MFTL+ speeds and "punch" back just as fast. Finally, the cardboard sword. While it doesn't do any damage on its own, it has a secret move. While Faux is fake fighting his adversary with the sword, the sword RECORDS (yes, the sword is a high-tech camera, got a problem with that?) the fighting style, arsenal, and abilities of his rival and then proceeds to model itself with synthetic metals and magic to create a counter to it so when the time is right and Faux is done stalling and dodging, he grabs the newly programmed sword and actually goes in for some real fighting. Of course if the enemy sees through/finds out that he's luring them to a trap, that's bad news for Faux as this move is all bark and no bite without info on them, so he can only evade them and nothing else until the sword is done recording. CATastrophe: A pink ball of yarn that Faux throws like a grenade at the enemy which release tiny cat spirits that run to possess random objects. This brings VERY bad luck to the possessed items which can be spread by contact. The bad luck ranges from random natural disasters (earthquakes, volcanoes, tsunamis, and meteor strikes) to the opponent tripping or attacks missing at the worst times possible. Clearly, we can call it a catastrophic experience. Supreme Ruler: A 1ft long, blue ruler that scans the surroundings to measure the distance of the enemy, the power needed to win against the enemy, probability of winning, exact location of Faux's enemy, what strategies he should use, and even zoom in on the target if he is far away (like a whole galaxy away). It has extra-dimensional properties, meaning he can locate anywhere, even on a plane he can't see. The ruler itself has a sniper rifle feature and can use its measuring power to accurately hit. This makes a good weapon for camping on other planets. Boogie Man: A large disco ball that Faux throws into the air until it is high enough for everyone to see, he then shoots a purple laser from his 3D glasses to activate it. The disco ball shines and plays a special music piece that drains the opponent's (and everyone else's on the planet for that matter) stamina and power and transfers it to Faux, making him stronger. When he reaches his peak, his dance moves become so funky and hip, he can cause immense damage by merely break dancing and his 3D glasses can create beautiful but deadly patterns of music notes. There are drawbacks of course, it can be destroyed if the enemy acts fast enough, it has a lesser effect in the daytime, and oddly enough, the target can reduce the energy drainage if they dance along with the music. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Has broken into several secret archives and stolen the forbidden knowledge inside.) Weaknesses: Can get caught and heavily injured by his own arsenal Several weapons have a certain catch Can only have 3 weapons on his belt at once, the exception being the ***pull Can get careless at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: None. Feats * Stole from the God Emperor himself * Blew away pesky Solar Systems several times * CATastrophe has caused the Apocalypse several times * Play-Fighting read the moves of someone who knew all the martial arts of the universe * Boxing Gloves have trapped several Gigantic animals Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Character Category:Tier 4 Category:Humanoid Category:Magic Category:Armed to the Teeth